Life in the Charmed Lane
by georgesgurlkatiebell0091
Summary: What if Cole had never been officially vanquished? What if he and Pheobe have a fifteen year old daughter together, but are currently divorced. Pheobe has just married her old flame Jason Dean, and while off honeymooning her daughter suddenly develops pow
1. Chapter 1

"Aunt Piper have you seen my new jean skirt anywhere?" I yelled while rummaging through my suit case, and then through the pile of clothes on the floor.

My aunt stuck her head around the corner, "Did you call Pace?"

"Yeah auntie have you seen my brand new skirt I just bought from Fred Segal?"

My aunt smirked, "You mean the ones with holes in the rear, or the ones you left on the floor of the bathroom instead of the hamper?" She disappeared for a moment and returned with the article of clothing I was looking for, and chunked them at me.

"Thanks, Ben and I have out one year anniversary dinner tonight, and I want to look hot." I quickly grab the two tank tops I was planning to wear to go with the skirt and chunked them on the bed.

"I don't see how your mother lets you go out in them ratty tattered things, Boy if Wyatt or Chris wanted to go out with holes in their clothes I would make sure that they wouldn't see the light of day in a month! By the way it is a school night a curfew of eleven ok?"

I stopped what I was fidgeting with, "Eleven? Aunt Piper!! Come on mom lets me stay out till twelve- thirty! Besides did you miss the part where I said anniversary?"

She merely smiled at me, "I heard and I am sure you will have many more of them that do not fall on a school night, and so like I said before, eleven. Your lucky it is even that young lady my boys have a curfew of ten-thirty."

I frowned, "AUNT PIPER!! This is so unfair I won't do anything stupid geez…."

She looked as if she were getting a little impatient and rather irritated. "Paycee Alayne Halliwell- Turner I don't want to hear another word before I make it nine on the dot. Do you understand me young lady?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Fine whatever I only have to suffer another week before mom comes back anyway."

My aunt smiled, "Pace I know your angry, but watch that tone of yours I am not your mother I won't stand for it. Besides when you don't end up pregnant or dead you will thank me later. Have a good time honey." My aunt piper made her way to the door and winked at me.

My mom is currently out of the country at the moment on her honeymoon with her new husband. My mom married her boyfriend Jason Dean, of six years two weeks ago, and is spending their honeymoon in Italy for three weeks leaving me to be babysat by my aunt and uncle. Normally I would stay with my dad, but he lives in Sacramento and it is an hour an a half from San Francisco and I go to school here. But, I stay will him every other weekend or once a month. I spent the next half hour getting ready for my date, and finally decided to head downstairs. As I made my way downstairs I heard a voice from behind me, "Hello little witch it's about time you came down to play…"

I turned around and there stood a tall man in tattered black clothes; he had several tattoos on his arms and face and his eye were a reddish tint. He smiled his gap tooth smile at me, "What no manners witch? We'll have to fix that wont we?" Before I could scream the man gave me a violent shove knocking me backwards and causing me to roll down the rest of the stairs until I was face down on the hard wood floor. My head was throbbing and my heart was beating fast. Next thing I knew the man grab me by the arm and flipped me over on my back.

"I want to see your pretty face as I kill you." The man raised his hand and all of a sudden a ball like thing of fire appeared in his hand out of no where. As he was said "goodbye love," I attempted to scream when the next thing I knew the man just burst into a million little pieces. I sat there in a state of shock until I heard the sound of heels treading across the floor until I noticed out the corner of my eye a shadow blur of a person. My vision is a little blurry, and my head is throbbing to a point where I feel nauseous. I reach back and feel the part of my head that was hurting, and to my surprise when I looked at my hand there was blood. I finally heard my aunts voice, "Pace look me, are you okay? I need you to answer me sweetie."

My vision began to focus and I finally noticed that the person next to me is my aunt. She looked extremely worried; she smiled quickly at me, "Hold on honey your head is bleeding a bit." My aunt turned her head towards the kitchen and yelled for my uncle Leo. Once again I heard some more footsteps clambering against the hard wood floor making there way over. I am still a little woozy so I didn't really pay attention to there conversation they were having, but the next thing I noticed was my uncle holding his hands over my head, and bright light glowing in my face. After a moment or so the pain and dizziness suddenly went away and I could hear my aunt sigh in relief. I slowly sit up a little confused and overwhelmed.

I slowly slid backwards away from them towards the wall putting a good five feet between us. "What the hell was that and what the hell is going on? Who are or what are you people!" My voice was very shrill because I am extremely scared.

My aunt was the first one to move towards me but that quickly stopped when I vigorously shook my head. "Pacyee, sweetie, come on its just your uncle and I. We will explain everything to you if you would just let us. I promise we will not hurt you, if you don't believe us at listen to your heart because I know it is saying we could never really hurt you."

I sat there for a moment before responding, "Aunt Piper I honestly don't know what to think!! That thing almost killed me!!! But, I am will…." Before I could finish I heard a voice from the front door. Ben's head was popped in between the two front doors.

"OH I am sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, so I will just wait outside then…….." A second later the door shut, and my aunt directed her attention back towards me.

"Pace I think you should probably cancel your date for tonight seeing how this just happened. We'll be in the kitchen making the tea, see you in five?"

I nod and begin to make my way towards the front door. I slip out where I notice Ben sitting on the front steps, and I take a seat next to him. "Hey Benny I notice this is very last minute, but something has happened and I can't go out tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay? I mean is everything is okay right, nothing fatal?"

I smile, good old Ben I can always count on him to be sweet and caring. "No everything is alright just family stuff. I am real sorry I know you planned real hard for this anniversary, and I promise I will make it up to you."

He gave a soft gentle smile for effort, and then he must have notice something because he stared at me for a minute. "Pace there is blood on your shirt!"

I glance at my right shoulder and there was a big blood stain. "Oh…. Nose bleed silly me I haven't had time to change yet. It is no big my allergies and all that jazz…."

He eyeballed me for a moment, but just finally nodded and stood up. I did the same and as I was about to say goodbye he simply laid a soft gentle kiss on my lips. We stayed entwined for a minute until we heard my aunt tapping on the window. Ben pulled back and smiled, "Well I guess that is my queue to go, so I love you babe and have a good night."

I blushed a bit, "Yeah..,. My aunt isn't too subtle, sorry. I love you too Benny, and drive safe okay?"

He nodded and laid a quick peck on my cheek then made his way down the steps and to his car. After he starts to pull off I made my way back in and into the kitchen where my Aunt is pouring tea, and my uncle sitting on a bar stool.

I took a seat in the bar stool next to my uncle, and my aunt took the empty barstool across from us. I could tell my aunt wasn't sure how to address this, until finally she spoke.

"Okay Pace this is going to sound insane, but I think it is time for you to know. This family has always been a special one, and I don't mean the way we behave either. We are……. Well we are witches."

As I took a sip of the nice warm honey tea, I almost spit it back out through my nose. "Yeah right, sorry auntie but Harry Potter is a little overrated ….."

She smiled, "Okay do me a favor? See that vase in front of you?" I nodded and she continued, "Okay pick it up and just chunk it in the air would you?"  
I raised an eyebrow at her, but simply obliged; I tossed the blue and white porcelain vase into the air and with a quick wave of my aunt's hands the vase froze in mid air. My mouth practically hit the counter top; I quickly jumped out of my seat and backed toward the kitchen door.

"What are you people? Stay away from me, I will do anything you want me to, but don't hex me or turn me into a toad!!"

My aunt slowly started making her way over to me, and she and my uncle just smiled at me.

"Paycee Alyane! We are family I would never lay a hand on you or in this case cast a "hex" on you. We are the charmed ones your mother, Paige, and I are all witches. We protect innocents from….. Demons."

I just let out a short snort, "Psh… whatever I think I am going mental or this is a dream…. Yup a dream."

Finally my uncle Leo said something, "Well you're taking it better than I expected, but if this is a dream then why is there a blood stain on your shirt, and what about that guy that attacked you?"

I just stood there for a moment or two and contemplated this. "Okay say this stuff is real I haven't notice this stuff before it is kind of hard to notice demons…. For the past 15 years don't you think?"

My aunt went to speak, but my uncle cut her off. "Well you were protected because you didn't possess any powers so you had like a magic block, but since you were attack that must mean that you have developed a power. Have you notice anything out of the ordinary lately you have done that you couldn't explain?"

I shook my head, "Uh no… because I am not a freak! Geez… you people are one step away from the Looney bin!"

They both laughed, Uncle Leo noticed my brand new iphone on the table and suddenly just chucked it up in the air without notice.

I screamed, "No!!! Uncle Leo!!!" But as I went to grab it something funny happened. It froze just like the vase did; my aunt just started ranting about her being proud. I was too mesmerized by the thought of this whole thing and continued to stare in space until Leo snapped me back into reality.

"Just so you know that freeze isn't permanent so you might want to get that before it falls." A second later the phone unfroze and started to fall causing me to drive to catch it. As I caught my phone it started to ring, I noticed the caller ID that it was my father.

My aunt quickly snatched it out of my hands and answered it for me. "Hello Cole, It is Piper, Pace is a little busy at the moment what can I do for you?"

I frown at her as I crawl back up and take a seat on the stool I was sitting on a minute ago. I heard my aunt chuckle a bit and the murmur of my father's voice on the other end.

"Well once again Cole you made me so happy because you reminded me of the day my sister left your sorry as…" I could hear my fathers voice cut her off in mid sentence.

"Well as always it is a pleasure talking to you as well. Of course I will tell her when she isn't pre occupied. Yeah whatever, bye Cole."

My aunt hit the end button and tossed the phone towards me. "Your father says call him when you get the chance so ya'll can talk about this weekend."

I eyeball her, "Well I had the chance a second ago, but someone snatched the phone out of my hand. Try to protect a special secret are we, Afraid that if I tell dad he might try to take me away from mom and you guys?"

My aunt and uncle both snorted, "I highly doubt he would, your father has dirty little secrets of his own to tell. The reason I snatched the phone was because I don't want you to get distracted. So what are you thinking about our little family secret."

I sat there a moment before I answered, "Mom is a witch too?"

My aunt nodded as I continued, "Wyatt? Chris? Uncle Leo?"

"Well Wyatt and Chris are warlocks, but they have ability too. They are white lighters like Uncle Leo. This basically means they are some what like Guardian angels and can help people just like Uncle Leo helped you a second ago when your head was hurt, oh and your aunt Paige as well."

I am so overwhelmed I think could probably have a melt down right now. I went to take a drink of tea when my ears began to ring, and a sudden flash appears. It was of my mom, aunt piper, and I think my other deceased aunt, Prue. They were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and laughing. After a second more I snapped back into reality.

"Whoa…." I glanced at my glass and started turning it in my hand.

"What? What's wrong Pace?" My aunts faced quickly turned from relaxed to panicky.

"I saw something Aunt Piper, I saw you, mom, and I think aunt Prue drinking tea together and laughing. But how can that be? I thought aunt Pure died before I was born?"

My aunt hesitated before she answered, I could tell she was getting kind of choked up because I mentioned Prue. Mom told me that every time you mention her around Piper she begins to get worked up because she still hasn't totally gotten over her death. She finally began to speak, "Apparently freezing isn't the only gift you posses, you have your mothers gift of being able to see the past and future. Your mom will be thrilled to hear that when she comes home." Piper began to pace around the kitchen with her arms folded and her tea in her left hand.

Uncle Leo turns a bit to glance at Piper, "Sweet heart you alright?"

She just nodded and made her way over to the kitchen window and stared out of it. "Sometimes I think I would have given anything to posses that power just to have the chance to see Prue, Mom, or even Gram's in their hay day. But, as to your question yes unfortunately Prue is gone, and you just saw the past. You most likely had the premonition because I haven't use this tea set since that day you just saw. So that is why saw that particular point in time." She continued to stare out the window for a minute until she turned around and focused on Leo.

"Leo do you think that Paycee could posses all of the powers of the Charmed Ones?"

Leo was thinking real hard I could tell because his forehead was wrinkled. "It could be possible honey. I mean there have always been rumors of a charmed one as oppose to charmed ones. But, we would have to activate the other power and I am not sure how to do it."

My aunt cut him off, "Anger….. that's what always triggered Prue's anyway."

Finally she directed her attention to me, and then to my new phone once again. With another quick flick of her wrists my phone shattered into a million little pieces.

"AUNT PIPER!!! WHAT THE HELL IS A MATTER WITH YOU!!! THAT WAS MY NEW PHONE! MOM SAID IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO IT I WOULDN'T GET ANOTHER ONE!!"

Piper sat there for a moment then said, "That's right and I will tell her you threw a temper tantrum and broke it on purpose!"

I glared at her for a moment unaware of what she was trying to do. Until finally the glass of Ice tea Aunt Piper was holding in her hand flew across the room and hit the wall and shattered.

I quickly began to come down, "Oh my gosh, did I just do that?"

My aunt smiled again suddenly, "Yes and I cant believe it but I have never been so proud to see you break one of my glasses in my life."

As she was going to say something else Uncle Leo cut in and said, "Piper they are calling me, I have to go. I am pretty sure whatever they want has to do with this."

Piper simply nodded and with a bright blue light Uncle Leo just disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Beep, Beep, Beep," went my alarm clock, as I rolled over to glance at the time. 7:15 a.m. I smack the off button and slowly roll out of bed. I then make my way towards the hall bathroom where Wyatt was just leaving.

"Allo Pace mom said brush your teeth then join all of the happy family down stairs for breakfast on this bright and early morning," Wyatt said sarcastically as he passed by in his grey University of San Francisco t-shirt, and navy flannel pajama bottoms, and his hair in a tattered mess.

I quickly used the restroom, brush my teeth, and headed downstairs towards the kitchen table where Leo, Wyatt, Chris were seated at the table, and my aunt was over by the stove cooking.

Chris greeted me first, "Gosh cousin if you are going to fit in here you must learn not to sleep in so late." He says winking at me. Chris at least was already dressed for school wearing a tattered rock band t-shirt, old jeans, and his black converse shoes.

Wyatt merely smacked Chris on the back of the head, and offered me the seat next to him directly across of Leo. "I am glad to see someone here besides me that hates getting up early as much as I do. Sometimes I think what the world would have been like if I hadn't stayed in town to go to college." He says smiling and shaking his head.

I took the seat next to him and said, "Aw come on wouldn't you miss having an annoying little brother constantly nagging you all the time?"

Wyatt laugh as Chris snorted, "I am not little or annoying! I am three years older than you ms. Prissy. Besides once I graduate this year I am going out of state for college and then we will see who is going to be the annoying one in the family."

Uncle Leo who was hiding behind a newspaper finally folded it and set it on the table in front of him. "Chris we have had this discussion before with my sucky pay and your moms pay you will be lucky not to be going to school under a bridge. Besides I kind of like having an annoying son around."

Chris merely set back in his chair and pouted. Piper finally started putting scrambled eggs on the empty plates in front of us, followed by toast, cinnamon rolls, and hash browns. After serving us all she took a seat in the seat next to me, and began to nibble at her food on her plate.

About ten minutes into the meal Chris went to reach for the salt in the center of the table and almost knocked over Wyatt's orange juice, but I flinced an actually froze the drink spilling in mid air."

Wyatt quickly grabbed the glass and set it under the remainder of the spillage in order to catch it. "Mom! Pacyee is right there!"

Piper glanced up, "I didn't freeze it! Paycee must have?"

All four pairs of eyes focused directly on me.

Wyatt finally said something, "Did you freeze it?"

I kind of just chewed my lip for a second until I answered, " It was an accident, I swear! I cant control it!"

Leo and Piper laughed, Wyatt smiled, and Chris just returned to his pouting.

"That's awesome Pace I didn't know you had powers? When did this happen?"

Leo finally spoke, "Last night actually, a demon attacked and activated her powers some how."

Wyatt's faced stiffened, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Wyatt is like my awesome overly protective brother I never had as oppose to just a cousin.

"Just my head, but your dad fixed it." Chris finally looked up, "Demon? What Demon? Why were they after Paycee?"

Piper finally set her fork down to address this situation, "Okay kids the time is now 7:45 and ya'll have to be at school in an hour so please finish your food, and get dressed. Okay?"

Wyatt went to object, but was quickly adverted when my Aunt held up a finger to shoosh him. In a firm tone she said, "Do I make myself clear Wyatt Matthew Halliwell?"

I have never heard anyone get the best of Wyatt, but when my aunt sets her foot down she can be pretty scary. Chris and Leo let out a small chuckle, but with a quick dirty look from both Piper and Wyatt they quickly stopped and returned to eating their meal.

After the last bite of eggs I set my dish in the sink, and began to make my way upstairs, but as I made it halfway up I could hear my aunt's voice from behind me. "Paycee your father will be here any minute to pick you up, so instead of getting ready for school go back your clothes alright?"

I turned to face her, "What? I thought the whole reason for me staying with you guys was so I didn't miss school? I actually want to go to school at least there I know things will be some what normal, plus I want to see Ben and my friends."

My aunt sighed. "Pace this isn't about socializing this is about keeping you safe and until we know who is after you we want to protect you by keeping you somewhere safe."

I frown, "By taking me to my defenseless father? No! I don't want to be the responsible for my father getting killed by whatever that thing that almost killed me was. I wish mom was here at least she would listen to me."

Piper looked at me as if I had just punched her in the face, "Well I am sorry you will just have to make due till your perfect little mother comes back. But, for your information your father is more than capable of taking of himself and his little secrets so I will let you deal with that when he gets here. Now go pack since you are just so unhappy here."

My aunt simply just turned and headed back towards the kitchen. Something inside of me actually made me feel guilty about what I said to her. I just stood there for a moment until I finally manage to get the courage to head back to my room. I had managed to completely pack everything when I heard a familiar and comforting voice from the doorway.

"Hello Ace how's it a coming?" I turned my head and notice my dad's warm and comforting smile facing me.

I jumped up from my squat and made my way over to a great big bear hug with my dad. "DAD!! OMG I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!"

My dad held me in a hug for more than a minute until he finally released me, and fiddled with a strand of my curly hair. "I have missed you like crazy…. What has it been like nearly three months since I have seen you? Boy your hair has gotten so curly, and it is nearly twice as long as the last time I saw you. Your hair kind of reminds me of your mothers hair when we got married, it looks exactly like it. I am sorry about being away so long work can be very demanding. But, I've got lots of gifts from my two month stay in Paris to indulge you with!"

I was smiling so much that I could feel my jaw starting to hurt. "Well we better get crackin if I am going to open all of these gifts. Besides I am just glad to spending some time with you!"

My dad just nodded and glanced towards the door where my aunt was leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah you two better get going before traffic picks up. I hope you have a good time in Sacramento with your father. Be safe and make good choices okay kiddo?"

I smiled and walked over and gave my aunt a hug. "I am sorry about what  
I said earlier Auntie I was just being cranky. I will be back in no time for a visit."

My aunt eyeballed my dad for a minute before finally just nodded. "I am sure you will, now get going you two."

My dad and I are now cruising down I-80 in his new black convertible Porsche with the top down. My dad had just surprised me with an early souvenir, new Gucci sunglasses. As we continued on, we just continued to just talk and have a good time until we made our way back towards my dad's house. After nearly and hour and fifteen minutes I had finally manage to work up the courage to confront dad about this Charmed One thing.

"Dad do you mind if I ask you a question?"

My dad glanced over and smiled, "Of course what's on you mind Ace?"

I kind of shift in my seat a bit, " How much do you really know about mom, aunt piper, and the rest of the family?"

My dad grinned, "Well I know your mom likes the finer things in life, she is a hopelesse romantic, and some what a good person when she isn't being a pain in the butt. As for your Aunt Piper I just think she is one big pain in the ass all the time. As for the rest of the family they are just ex in-laws for me." He directed his attention back out to traffic, and then back to me again.

"That's not what I mean dad, I mean did you know mom was a witch?"

My dad's mouth hit the floor, and he finally removed the sunglasses he was wearing to look at me. "Who told you that fable? There is no such thing as witches. Did you aunt piper tell you this? You really should be careful about spending time with her, she is some what manipulative."

I shook my head, "No, a thing attacked me yesterday as I was going downstairs. I believe the term demon is what uncle Leo referred to it as."

My dad flipped on his blinker and zoomed across three lanes cutting of two or more cars. I heard several honks, until finally dad had managed to pull to side of the highway and put the car in to park.

He turned in his seat and glared at me, "A demon attacked you? What demon attacked you? Are you okay did he hurt you? If he laid a hand on you I track that son of a…"

I cut him off in mid sentence, "I am fine dad my head bled a little bit Uncle Leo fixed it some how. Aunt Piper doesn't know who tried to attack me. Didn't she tell you about this? I thought this was the whole reason I came out her two days early?"

Dad rubbed his temple, "No your Aunt didn't tell me a demon attacked you she just said a demon attacked, and she wanted to make sure you were safe. This is just like her, I swear you think she would tell me that some demon tried to kill my little girl, but no…"

My dad reached down to the ash tray and grabbed his cell phone, and flipped it open. I noticed him dial a few numbers on the phone, and I quickly grabbed the phone out of his hand.

He looked at me as I said, "Dad that's not the point, you didn't answer my question what do you know about the family secret?"

He sighed and hesitated for a moment, "Yes I knew that your mother was a witch when I started dating her. Long story short your aunts and mom are good people and they do great things for other people with their gifts."

"Dad I know why they didn't say anything, but how could you keep that a secret? Wait, you knew what mom was? Did you not freak when you found out what she was I mean a human dating a witch?"

My dad shifted nervously in his seat again, "Well I am sure I would have if I were a human." He offered a weak smile.

Now it was my turn for my mouth to hit the floorboard. "What do you mean not human? Oh my god your not a witch thing too are you? I swear I am going to end up in a looney bin by the time this over with."

He sat there for a moment and glanced towards the highway full of traffic. After a minute or two he finally look backed at me, but his face wasn't in his usual happy smirk it was in a frown. "Before I met your mother I was a completely different person, and thanks to your mom she turned my life around and made me who I am today. I actually was a demon when I met your mother."

I must have looked like a doll getting the crap squeezed out of it because I am pretty sure my eyes were the size of walnuts after hearing that. I didn't know how to react to this piece of news, so I just simply turned my head stared out the side of the car.

"Pace? Pace? Are you okay?" I could hear my dad asking me as if he was begging as well.

"Lets just get to your house ok, I am fine." I continued to stare out the side of the car until we manage to pull up in my dad's driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy!!! Once again dont own these characters!!

Chapter Three:

I slowly made my inside my dad's apartment with my pink duffle bag on my shoulder full of clothes. I could hear my dads' footsteps behind me shuffling their way in and until finally I heard the click of the door being shut.

My dad walked up beside me and said, "So kiddo I have surprise for you, and I think you might just like it." He offered up a fake smile at me as if nothing had ever happened, and started heading upstairs and motioned for me to follow him.

After a minute or two we finally made it upstairs and are standing outside my bedroom. "Okay what is the wonderful surprise that I am suppose to enjoy?" "

My dad glanced at me out the corner of his eye, "Why don't you open this door and see Ms. Smarty pants."

I rolled my eyes and smirked as I placed my hand on the cool silver door handle and twisted it open. I give a slight gentle push and the door opened to my new completely remodeled bedroom. My mouth dropped a bit as I stare at the new curtains, designer bedspread, new furniture, newly painted walls, and a whole lot more. "Omg dad! This is…… this is so ….. amazing! That is a Roberto Cavalli bedspread!! Dad this bedspread is a nine hundred dollar bedspread!! The furniture is Italian; the curtains are designer as well. Not to mention the beautiful paint job! Dad this must have cost a fortune, I can't believe this, is it all for me?" I turn back to face my dad who's real smile had finally returned.

"It may have been a little pricey, but for some mistaken reason I think you deserve it. But, that's not the best part check your closet."

I was in such a state of shock that I didn't know how anything could possibly get better, but I made my way over to my closet. It was a two sided sliding mirror closet with freshly cleaned mirrors, and I gave the left side door a firm push. Right before my pacific blue eyes hung at least fifty different designer outfits ranging from Dior to Chanel. I covered my mouth in awe at this surprise. I pulled the left side shut again, and pushed the right side over and there laid out on a rack were several pairs of pump, boots, and wedges once again all designer. I quickly whirled around to smile at my dad. My eyes were beginning to water a little bit from happiness I quickly made my over to into a great big bear hug.

Still hugging I manage to stifle out a few words, "Daddy I have never been so thankful for you in my entire life. I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me, and especially for a couple of weekends a month. I mean this is wonderful, but I won't be here to use it in the way it should be. Dad I really really want to thank you, and I love you dad."

My dad pulled back and smiled at me, he grabbed a strand of curls and fiddled with it for a moment. "Did I mention that I love your new look it is a definite improvement to the straight bland hair in the face look you were sporting when I left."

I raised a brow at him, "Dad? Are you okay? You are acting strange all of a sudden."

He looked as if he were in a trance until I said that and then he began to focus it again. "Oh yeah I am perfectly ok just got sidetrack, but there is one last surprise I have for you and it is in that top drawer of the dresser. It isn't something that will compare with all of this, but it is a surprise none the less."

I eyeballed him for a moment suspiciously then made my way over to the red oak Italian dresser. I grasped the knob and pulled the drawer open and there laid a new iphone just like the one I had before. I picked it up and glanced at the only difference was on the back of the phone my name was carved in cursive on it. I glanced towards my dad again, "Dad this is awesome my last phone is …. Let just called it destroyed. Thanks this is awesome dad; it really is an awesome gift. Thanks."

My dad nodded, "Well your aunt told me something happened to your old one so I bought you another one, so don't let anything happen to this one alright? But, that wasn't the gift I was referring too. Look back in the drawer it was under the phone that was the surprise."

I glanced back towards the drawer and there laid a Brewster Hill Academy uniform. It was a local private school about ten minutes up the road where the rich preppy kids of wealthy parents went. I guess it reminded me a little bit of the book I read called Gossip Girl. I set my phone on top of the dresser and removed the uniform to look at it. "It's ….it is a uniform for Brewster's. I don't understand dad I mean thanks, but I go to Bay High. I love my high school, and I appreciate the thought, but mom would murder you for taking me from her."

My dad's smile faded a bit, "Well yes that is a Brewster's uniform, and I do know that you like it back in San Francisco. But, no your mother won't be upset that I am taking you because she asked me too. I spoke to your mother yesterday morning on the phone and she has told me that Jason has landed a company in Florence that needs re-organizing, and she has also informed me that she and Jason will be staying there until things are settled, and wanted to know if I would mind taking you while she is out. She also told me to tell you she is sorry, but things are happening so fast that she has to take care of it right away. She wanted to tell you herself, but your phone was broken."

I stood there paralyzed in thought, "So in other words this whole new room, phone, and sudden splurge of gifts were just a cushion to soften the blow. So, I have finally reach the point where I am a burden to my mother so instead of shipping me to boarding school she finds the next best thing to make it look more civilized and loving, my father. Dad I appreciate everything I do, but don't get offended when I say all this gifts are just some bribe to make me want to stay. OH if I get my hands on mom I might strangle her!! Dad I would love to stay with you, but my life is back in San Francisco along with Ben, my friends, and the rest of my family."

I turned away from my dad so he wouldn't be able to see me cry. "Pace I am sorry that your mother handled this poorly, but for your information I have been fighting for you to come here long before this, it is just your mom wouldn't allow it. I may make a lot of money, but Jason has a lot more than I do, so I know I couldn't win the custody battle. I have always wanted for you to come stay with me. Tell you what kiddo how about tomorrow we go look for a nice car for you so that way you can drive home every weekend? Also, if you feel that you can't bare living here after a month we will find another living arrangement ok?"

I kept my back to my dad for a moment while I brushed away the tears. I twisted my head enough in order to see dad out of the corner of my eye. "New car? What kind of new car?"

He smiled, because he knew he had won this short argument. "Um… I don't know whatever you would like, maybe a brand new Mercedes, Lexus, or BMW. Whatever car you think you would be satisfied with for the next 100 years, and that is safe for you to drive. Do we have a deal?"

My frown began to fade and slowly a grin started to appear. I casually turned around to face my dad still a little puffy eyed. "Mmmkay…. Deal! But, just so you know daddy I can't be bought off that easily in the future. Every time I get upset you can't just buy me a car or new clothes."

My dad snorted, "Well yes, but then again you will always need new jewelry, a private jet, and who knows a little cabana slave boy some day. Listen kiddo I don't mean to bolt, but I need to run up to work for an hour or so to take care of a few things, and then when I come back we can do dinner and a movie?"

I nodded and gave a cheesy grin, "It's sad how well you know me! That's cool I will get settled, and I am going to take a shower. Drive careful daddy and I love you."

He walked over and gave me a quick hug and peck on my forehead and was on his way. I watched his Porsche pull out of the drive way before heading towards the shower. I spent a good thirty minutes taking a nice hot steamy shower contemplating these crazy things that had just happened over the past few days. I am fifteen year old witch who will turn sixteen in three days, my family isn't the normal typical family as I thought, and my mom has abandon me for her new husband. I am pretty sure a few tears escaped while taking my shower, but as I twist the shower nozzle off I promise myself that I would not let all this get to me that I was going to learn to deal with it and move on.

I am walking down the hall way from the bathroom to my bedroom in a white wife beater, knit cheer shorts, a towel wrapped around my head, and a tooth brush stinking out of my mouth when I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

"Allo pretty, thought you had manage to fool me and escaped now did ya?" The voice almost sounded British when I remembered where I had heard the voice from. I whirled around to see the same tattooed demon that attacked me three days ago, "How….." I was stuttering to get out my thoughts and words. "How…. My aunt killed you! I saw it!" I slowly began to pace backwards towards my room.

The demon let out a hoarse cackle, and grin his gap tooth smile at me. "Oh you little witches think ya'll so bloody smart with your powers, but little do ya'll know I has a few tricks of my own. Let's just say something's are there and something's aren't." He only took one step towards me and started a mad chuckling fit. "You have got to be bloody kiddening me! Come on little witchy lets get this over with, hit me with a curse so I can already get on with killing you."

My heart was beating from fear, as I slowly grasped the door knob and began to twist it. He continued to move towards me at a slow pace, and continued rambling on. He suddenly stopped, now my heart was beating at full speed.

"Oh this is precious! You don't know how to fight back you're a new bloody witch to the craft are we? Oh this is going to be easier and a lot more fun than I thought. Got any last words before I kill you love?"

I had finally manage to twist the knob enough to open the door when I said, "Yeah I don't think it is going to be that easy!" With one swift motion I flew through the door, and slammed it shut and locked it. I could hear the demon banging on the door as I made my way over to the window and quickly gage how far the fall to the ground would be when I heard the demons horrible cackle from the other side of the door. He had stopped giggling and started to talk.

"Love this is rather pointless all I have to do is break this door open, so please just open it up and I promise to kill you quickly!"

I tried to open the window, but it must of have been rusted shut because it would not budge. Finally I heard the door being broke off its hinges and fly across the room as wood shards flew across the room. I shield my face using my arms, but a piece of wood grazed my cheek and cut it. I glanced towards the door where the demon stood there smirking.

"I am going to take a different approach in killing you since my fireballs didn't do the trick last time besides this way will be a lot more entertaining." With a poof of black smoke I notice a knife appear out of nowhere in his hand. He made his way over switching the dagger from his left hand to his right.

At a small attempt to distract him for a moment I asked, "May I ask you what I exactly done to piss you off? Perhaps it's because I am prettier than you? No wait I think it may have something to do with I smell better or even that you can't get your own girlfriend so you have to kill a girl to get some." I wink at him, and reach backwards towards the nightstand for the lamp behind me.

"Woo! Laddie here has a got a ruddy foul mouth on her now doesn't she?" He frowned and made a sudden leap at me, and he manage to get a quick jab at my lower region with the knife, before I smashed him over the head with the lamp causing it to shatter into a million pieces and send him crashing to the floor clutching his head.

I quickly reach to my lower abdomen where the dagger punctured and wince. The dagger was still launched pretty deep inside, with a quick jerk and scream I chunk the dagger to the ground, and glance to the demon who was glancing at his hand, and I noticed his head was bleeding.

"Oh he bleeds!" He let out a yell and started to get up. While still clutching my wound I quickly scrambled over the bed and made my way out of my bedroom and towards the stairs. As I manage to make my way down the stairs I remembered that I could use my powers. I finally made it to the first floor and made my way into the kitchen, and went for the drawer with the knives. I managed to grab a meat carving knife when the demon knocked me off my feet into the glass screen door behind me. I heard the glass crack behind me; I set there and yelped in pain, and clutched my wound with both hands. I pull my hands away and notice that it was covered in blood and my wound was gushing a lot of blood.

"You have got your one free shot witch, and now it is time for you to pay! No more wasting time, I should have just used a fireball to begin with." With a swift gesture of his hand a ball of fire appeared and he sent it hurdling my way. I flinch and attempt to cover my face with I froze the fireball and the demon.

"Oh now these dumb powers work!" I tried to get up but I almost passed out from the pain. I began to cough profusely and I notice that where I was coughing blood was splattered on the floor. I was loosing a lot of blood quickly, I glance toward the black wireless phone mounted to the wall and began to crawl over towards it. I went to reach for it when I notice the fireball come hurdling pass my face and into the wall next to the crack glass door leaving a burnt scorch mark on the wall. I was starting to get real irritated when a quick flash appeared of my aunt shattering my iphone, and then her ice tea flying across the room. That's it! The demon charged my direction as if he were a mad bull charging a red cloth. I quickly focused my anger towards him and that's when the demon flew through the air into the door shattering it and landing him onto the shards of glass. The Demon remained flat on the ground not moving an inch. I glanced at the meat carver lying in front of me, and I crawled over to it and picked it up. I braced myself and manage to stand up with only a slight whimper. I limped my way over to where the demon was apparently either dead or passed out. I stared at him for a moment or two until I manage to get a good grip on the handle, and with one swift motion I cut the demons head clear off his body. The head rolled to the left a bit then stop, the neck began to bleed, and I covered my mouth because at this grotesque sight. I dropped the knife to the ground, and as I began to limp back towards the kitchen the demons body just turn to dark black smoke and vanished to where only the knife and shattered glass remained. I was starting to feel real light headed and collapse to my knees and gasped for air. I returned one of my hands to my wound and glanced back towards the wall where the phone hung. I couldn't manage to get back up so I focused on the phone and the wireless phone flew off the base and into my free hand. I quickly dialed the numbers 9-1-1. I noticed that I had got a little bit of blood on the phones keypad, and stuck it to my ear.

It rangs for a moment then I heard, "9-1-1 dispatcher what is your emergency?"

I was beginning to get very dizzy; I manage to say, "I need an Ambulance, please hurray."

I could hear the dispatchers' voice, but I couldn't make out her words. I finally just dropped the phone, and the next the I knew everything just went black.

Hope you liked it... kind of leaves you hanging a bit... I know I used slowly a lot so next time I will try to cut down on that :) leave reviews :) )


	4. Chapter 4

As I began open my eyes, I am slightly blinded by the fluorescent lights whirling by as I am being whisked away somewhere. I am wearing an oxygen mask, my vision is extremely blurry, and I am extremely disoriented. I hear several different sounds like murmuring until my ears along with my eyes began to focus.

"Paycee? Sweetheart if you can hear please squeeze my hand," the man in blue scrubs said kind of yelling it. I glance towards my hand where the man's hand was entwined in mine, and I give his hand a good firm squeeze.

"Good girl, now Paycee we are rushing to the operating room for surgery because you are losing a lot of blood. But, don't be scared you are in good hands."

I attempted to say something but as I tried we suddenly stopped and the a lady also in blue scrubs replaced my oxygen mask with another type of mask and the next thing I knew I am in a empty bright white room.

"Well I didn't expect to see you, so soon but this will do kiddo," a female voice said from behind me. I slowly turn around to see a beautiful black haired woman who also happened to be my deceased aunt Prue.

The first words out of my mouth were, "Oh crap I am so dead aren't I?" Prue laughed and then smiled as she began to make her way over towards me.

"Nope luckily for you this is just a pit stop for just a little bit. I got to say you look just like your mother did at her age: beautiful, poise, very strong check bones, and a lot more. Let me guess you're just as arrogant as she was too I presume?"

After the initial shock wore off I smirked at her, "No, I am not arrogant just right and thanks for the compliments. I just can't believe……. I mean no offense I am meeting the legendary deceased Prue! Mom and Aunt Piper talk about you all the time."

I was going to continue on when she cut me off, "Hey thanks, but we have more pressing matters to deal with. There was a reason I was sent to you and it is to help you. The man after you is a witch who has turned and he is trying to become a warlock. In order to become a warlock a bad witch must kill a new witch to the craft. In order to stop this man you and only you Pace have to kill him with a hand written spell you wrote yourself. If someone were to kill him say like Piper did earlier he will reincarnate himself and get another chance to kill you. Not only with the cycle continue but that witch will learn from his past mistakes and making him a step closer to becoming a warlock."

I held up my hand to stop her. "Whoa Whoa Whoa!! Hello! I don't know how to kill a warlock or even write a spell so; you better find a replacement because I can't do this!! For Christ sakes I just learned what kind of freak show I was two days ago!! This isn't fair I deserve more time!!"

My aunt frowned, "Oh honey I know…. You do deserve more time …. But since you don't you better start crack'n! Tell your mom and Aunt Piper or even Paige….. they will train you the fastest way they can. Trust me if you fail there are a lot worse things than death I can assure you."

I turn away where Prue wouldn't be able to see me freak out and begin to cry. " You have got to be kiddening me! This isn't freaking fair! No 15 year old should have to deal with this!! I have already suffered through mom and dad's divorce and now mom getting married and replacing me with her new husband, but I can't handle this! So you better reserve me a spot up here cause that's where I will end up anyway," I yell as tears began to escape from my eyelids.

I could hear my aunt sigh behind me and a second later she walked around and stood in front of me and gave me a hug. "Pace trust me I know can do this and I wish I had more time to explain or help comfort you, but our time is almost up. Just rely on your dad and aunt piper they will help protect and get you through this. I love you my little niece and take care of my sisters and other nephews will you?"



I knew weeping was going to solve my problems so I attempted to regain my composure and nodded. Prue lead me to a random black door at the end of the room and was about to open it when I asked, "Prue? Before I go can I ask you a question?"

She nodded and I continued, "Did things turn out good even though you ….. you know you're dead and all? Are you happy up here?"

She smiled and gave a quick whistle and a not even a second later a tall man with dark hair wearing a business suit appeared beside her and put her arm around her waist.

"As for your question yes, I am happy up here. Don't get me wrong dying was a bitch and I would have love to have seen you grow up in person, but that wasn't my destiny. Besides If I hadn't have died I wouldn't have gotten to be with….."

I cut her off, "With Andy. When I use to live at the manor when I was little I use to read your diary like a bed time story and it had a picture of you and Andy. It was like a fairy tale only instead of you marrying prince charming you buried him," I say offering up a weak smile.

They both laughed and we all said our goodbyes and the next thing I know I am walking through the doorway and waking up in a beige room with dingy curtains, a heart monitor next to me, and an IV drip stuck to my hand. As I glance around the room I notice Ben head lying at the foot of my bead sound asleep. I am back, well at least for now anyway.

Sorry for the long wait!! I have been so busy with work and school! But, I hope you enjoy!! Leave me reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the stingy of antiseptic smell in my nostril and the noise of a heart monitor to the left of me. I slowly opened each eyelid to adjust to the bright florescent lights above me and allowed myself to focus on the view around me. I was in a beige room the size of a small bedroom with a TV. mounted in the corner, old fashion curtains coving a small window, and an exhausted boyfriend sleeping at my feet. I glanced at the sting in my hair where an iv drip had been placed and then with that same hand reached up to grasp an oxygen tube surrounding my face inserted into my nose. I was actually surprise that I am able to smell or even breath with this contraption on. I hated hospitals with a passion and just the thought of being here scared me to death. The last time I was in a hospital was with Ben and his parents a month after we started dating. His family was in a terrible car accident that left Ben in the hospital for three weeks and his parent dead. So, naturally it wasn't that strange for me to want to avoid hospitals as if they were the plague. I returned my focus once again to the cute boy in a navy blue hoodie that I had given him and a pair of tattered jeans with Nike shocks on. His hair was all ruffled in different directions and his face lying the opposite direction from me on the end of the bed. I gently gave his head a swift kick and not even a moment later the head lifted up hazily and faced my direction.

"Heya beautiful it nice to see you awake," Ben said as he stretched his arms behind his head and smiled at me.

"Well hi yourself stranger! Its good to be awake and seeing my amazing boyfriend" I responded quickly along with a smile.

He slowly made his way up the side of the twin hospital bed that I was lying in and laid his head next to mine right where our eyes we're in line with each other. " Babe you nearly gave me a heart attack when your aunt called me two days ago."

I frowned at him, "Two days ago? I have been unconscious that long? What exactly happened?" I asked completely disoriented and feeling my frustration grow.

" Well apparently you were at your dad's along when a burglar broke in the house and tried to rob ya'll and you interfered. The doctor said you were stabbed in the lower abdomen and had a lot of internal bleeding so they rushed you in surgery and you have been lying here ever since. They said the ambulance arrived right as your father did and just in the nick of time too. Man babe you should see your father he is really messed up by all this, he hasn't slept since you got here."

I just set there in silence processing the lie I assume my dad told him to cover up the truth. I have to give him props with the way the damage was done it probably did look like a burglary. " Thanks sweetie for staying, I love you but you look awful too you shouldn't have stayed here so long! You should have gotten some sleep in a proper bed."

Ben snorted, "Yeah I am sure that three weeks you did for me was super easy. I got the easy job her babe. Besides you think I would miss the chance to see my beautiful girlfriend wake up? No ma'am."

Just as Ben finished his last sentence the sound of arguing wafted in from the hallway, " Cole this is entirely unacceptable! Piper left her with you to watch her not abandoned her! This wouldn't have happened if you were watching her like you were suppose to!" The voice I immediately recognized that turned my stomach from anger was my mom's voice.

"Well PHEOBE, I wouldn't have had to watch her all by myself if you hadn't abandoned her either Mrs. Runs off and leaves her kid for a billionaire. I stayed here and picked up the pieces that you left when you left Paycee. I had to drop everything to take care of her while you disappeared, so forgive me for having to go to work to catch up for what I missed. Don't you think for a minute Phoebe that I am not dying from guilt because of this I don't need your two sense about this! I believe I stopped having to listen to that the day I signed those divorce papers!"

I sighed even lying here on my death bed apparently my parents couldn't get along. I could tell from the tone of my dad's voice that he really was feeling remorse over what happened and I assume my mother did to because I didn't hear her respond. But knowing my mom she probable snickered about the two sense part.

" Don't worry babe all parents fight, at least your still have the chance to fight too." Ben said with a half smile.

"I know but after a while things just get old you know. Do you mind getting my dad for me?"

Ben nodded gave me a quick peck on the lips then climbed down from the bed and headed out to the hallway. A moment later a familiar smile made its way through the doorway and over to the chair next to my bed.

"Heya Ace, how are you feeling?" My dad says laying his hand on top of mine.

" I feel phenomenal dad! So, good in fact that I think you should take me home right now! " I said putting on the biggest smile on face.

He chuckled, " I see that fear of hospitals hasn't faded one bit. But, I am serious Paycee how are you feeling? Doesn't sugar coat it just for me please." My dad's smile faded a bit.

"Dad your so over dramatic sometimes, I am little sore here and there but nothing to fret about. The only thing that hurts a lot right now is the fact that your upset dad. I hate making you be upset."

My dad looked like he had aged ten years in the two days I was out. His hair was sticking up in the back he was wearing a baggy white t-shirt and two size two big jeans, and the worry lines above his brow looked like they were permanent now. "Baby you could never upset me, I am upset at myself for leaving you alone and defenseless I should have known better, but as far as you making me upset …. Never. I love you Ace." He rubbed my hand in tender way.

I semi smiled, "I love you too daddy. But, seriously can I go home now?" I said puckering my bottom lip and giving him the puppy eyes.

Dad just smiled, " We'll work on that sweetie, but first you have million people here to see you so we should probably let them in! "

I cut him off before he could continue, "Dad?"

"Yes Ace?"

" If one of those people is mom would you mind telling her I am not feeling up to seeing her right now?"

He slightly nodded, " Okay baby I will let her know."

The next hour or so half of my mom side of the family filled in the room to wish me to get well and share their latest stories. Chris was the first one to bring me some news he informed me that he had gotten into NYU and that he was determined to go. Wyatt gave me a play by play of what was going on around the manor as well as the past couple days. Aunt piper brought me an assortment of sweets that she made while fighting with the nurse about letting me have them, and Uncle Leo overall just seemed happy to chat about things in general. All through the family visit I noticed a women hovering back in forth in the hallway which I am pretty sure was my mom and for a moment I slightly felt guilty. Slightly.

Sorry for the wait! I know its short but there should be a lot more to come!


	6. Chapter 6

As I made my way up the sidewalk to the front door of my father's condo the next thing I know I was being swept off my feet into my boyfriends arms.

"You should not be moving love, here let me assist you," Ben says giving me a quick wink and peck on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Relax mister I think I am allowed to do the super strenuous movement know as walking. It's not like I am running a marathon or anything plus I don't think my dad is enjoying this too much." I glanced towards my dad who just rolled his eyes and fake a throwing up gesture. I laughed and finally just wrapped my arms around Ben's neck and motion for him to carry on.

"Humph… "Escaped my lips after Ben dropped me on to the couch without thinking.

My dad who was carrying in some light luggage gave Ben a dirty look, "Watch it pal my daughter is not a sack of potatoes let's try to keep the stitches in tact shall we? While we are at it boy keeps 8 inches in between my daughter and you at all times when you are in MY house mmkay? Ace I am going to take a quick shower try to stay out of trouble?"

I wrinkled my nose at him and sneered, "Okay dad I'll try and don't worry Ben and I won't do it till your asleep so no worries there." I say winking at the last part of that sentence.

My dad dropped the bag he was caring and gave Ben and me a dirty look. "That's not funny Paycee Alayne I would hate to have to throw your little boyfriend through the window and ground you for the rest of the year."

Ben smiled, "Sorry Mr. Turner that was dumb of me I apologize babe. Also, don't worry sir I will be on my best behavior while I am here and the threat was noted. "Ben was staying here for the next two days till school starts back on Monday. My dad Okayed this partly because I still think he feels bad about what happened plus I think he still trying to win me over in the whole moving in thing.

For the next twenty minutes or so I mainly hung out and watched TV. With Ben until someone knocked on the door. Ben immediately jumped up to answer the door and a twinge of fear cringed in my stomach. I had completely forgotten about the de… demon, "Ben don't answer…."

But the next thing I know Ben is heading back towards the couch followed by my mother. All the anger I had been suppressing for my mother was starting to surface. Ben took the seat next to me again and draped my legs back over his lap like he hadn't moved at all. My mom slowly took the seat on the far left side of the room where about five feet and coffee table separated us. It has been a while since I saw my mom because everything about her was completely different. For starters her hair was now shoulder length with bright blonde high lights in it along with side bangs. She was wearing a beige and brown Dolce and Gabana business dress with Jimmy Choo pumps to match. The necklace around her neck alone is probably worth more than dad's new flat. The woman sitting diagonally across from me definitely was not the same woman that left almost a month ago. The thing that really tops the cake is the French tip nails she got done almost as if to offset the obnoxiously huge wedding band. My "old "mother always use to say she'd never get her nails done professionally because she believed ' why waste money on getting your nails done when you could just do it yourself for half the price and definitely better looking.' But I guess when you have more money than Bill Gates these days it doesn't really matter. Any person who knew m y mom before would definitely know her natural style was something casual with a touch of sexiness to it, not the trophy wife attire. After a moment of analyzing her I finally met her gaze and she offered up semi smile.

"So do I pass the test or do you need to examine me a little more?" she said as she back in the chair and crossed her legs.

"I don't know mom what test? The perfect mother test? Because I am pretty sure abandoning your kid ensures an automatic fail. Oh wait how about the bitch test? Cause you definitely could pass that one just in the way you speak to dad alone."

Ben shifted underneath my legs uncomfortably, "Babe be nice she is your mom."

I gave Ben a dirty look although I knew he meant well, "Ben stay out of this please this is between me and her."

He just nodded and pretended to be glancing around the room as if he had never seen the flat before.

"Thanks Ben but my arrogant daughter is right. Listen Paycee Alayne Halliwell- Turner when you address me it should be respect because whether or not you may think I am mother of the year I am still your authority figure. Second of all I didn't abandon you so stop being so dramatic, and as I recall you beg for on more than one occasion to go live with you amazing _father."_ The way she said the last part about my father I could tell it was drenched in distain. "As far as the bitch thing goes sweetie it's obliviously in the DNA so don't be so hypocritical." She actually had a smirk on her face as if she had won an amazing battle.

"For the sake of Ben and my nerves what are you doing here mom? Shouldn't you be in Florence with your new husband?"

She just sighed, "Pace I wish you would just let this go already and move on. I am obviously here because I love you and want to make sure your okay. Whether you want to admit it you are still my daughter and mean a lot to me." She almost sounded sincere towards the end of that sentence.

"Well I am ok as you can see for yourself, so don't waste your time and go back to your new life."

"Pace you know that's…." just then her cell phone in her purse began to go off. She quickly grabbed it and read who the caller was and began to get out of the chair. She answered the phone and before she walked outside to the patio she used her index finger to motion just one second.

As soon as she was out of hearing range I sighed and rolled my eyes. "It's probably the new husband as we speak."

Ben sighed as well, "Babe I know what she did sucks but you can't stay mad at her for forever about getting remarried. You and I both know your parents aren't going to get back together, so why shouldn't she move on and be happy?"

I gave Ben a look of betrayal, "Are you serious? You think I give a damn that she got remarried Ben? I am mad because she just left me! What kind of person does that, especially now of all times Ben. Not only did she leave she had my father the person I probably love most in this world be the bad guy and tell me that she wasn't coming back. Your mom may not be here right now, but at least she didn't leave by choice." I was almost in tears and was pretty much yelling now. I knew he wouldn't necessarily understand because he doesn't know what "times" I am talking about. I twisted my legs off Ben's lap over the couch and stood up. I grunted a little bit because I was as gentle as I should have been. Ben almost jumped up to help but I motioned to him that I was fine. "Never mind I am just the over dramatic person as always, I am going to go lie down, do what you want." I made my way up the stairs just in time to pass my dad who was drying his hair with a towel.

"Whoa kiddo what's wrong? I heard yelling all the way from the bathroom?" He glanced from Ben then back to me.

"Nothing I am just in the need of a nap, see you later dad." I made my passed him and he almost protested but then he glanced to where the sound of a door was being opened and noticed my mom.

"Oh…..Never mind have a good nap sweetie I'll deal with her."

As I made my way into my room I noticed the mess of the shattered lamp had been cleaned up and my bed had been remade. I slowly made my way over to the night stand to touch where the old lamp use to sit, and with a quick whoosh and ringing my ears I had one of those premonition thingys reminding me play by play what happened. I had to catch my breath because I still hadn't gotten use to this power thing and it always took me by surprise. This vision reminded me of all the fear I was feeling, so I decided to change my mind and go back down stairs. I was about to turn around when someone put the hand over my mouth stifling my scream that emerged from my lips. With a quick swift motion with hand still intact over my mouth I was turned around to face the intruder. After I got a good glance the hand that was covered my mouth was removed because I was too stunned to speak.

There in front of me stood a boy who strongly resembled Ben, but extremely different looking. The boy was about six inches taller than Ben but had the same bright green eyes and troubled smile. His nose was little crooked as if it had been broken and he had a long scar underneath his right eye. The boys hair was also longer and styled completely different it almost look like a punk style hair cut with long bangs in the front and short in the back. The boys clothes were also tattered he had a hole in his black tight knit shirt and several holes in his worn out dark navy jeans. Not to mention this boy had A LOT more muscular features that Ben, his biceps alone were the size of melons. For some reason I should have probably ran for the door, but instead I made my closer the boy. I was so close to the boy that I could feel his breath on my face as he exhaled. I slowly but gently raised my hand to his face to trace the scar I glanced up to see if he objected, but instead it looked like it somehow comforted him.

"Oh my god…. BEN? Is that you?" I continued to trace his facial features as if to make sure this boy was really real.

He smiled almost as in relief, "Yes, Ace? Boy I have missed you soo much it hurts." With another swift motion he quickly planted his lips on mine in an angry forceful kind of way. Most sane girls would have punched the boy then screamed and ran away. But, for some reason it just felt right to kiss this boy who claimed to be my boyfriend. Then after a moment I pushed back away from the boy mainly to catch my breath along with to catch my thoughts. I backed up a little and touch my lower lips and glance backed with the boy who looked pleased with himself.

"OMG it is you!! But that's impossible you, I mean he, shit I dunno is down stairs on the couch. Whoa …… Wait what do you mean you miss me?"

"For the safety of not changing too much and the time frame, Ace I am from the future. A very different future where things are harsh, crueler, and a lot darker. A future where you di… aren't in it with me anymore. I am here to change that. I have to change that…." The last part of his little speech sounded as if he was trying to convince himself not me.

"What the fu………?" Right then there was a knock on the door followed by my dad's voice.

"Ace? Can I come in I wanna talk to you? Are you ok I thought I heard a scream?"

Before I could say anything the future boyfriend disappeared into my closet and a second later my dad head appeared through the crack of the doorway.

"Ace?"

"Oh yeah dad come on in I am fine," I said taking a seat on the end of the right side of my bed that way I could glance at the closet. My dad took the opposite side of the end of the bed next to me and began to talk. I quickly smiled at my dad then glanced towards the closet where the strange boy was hiding.

Sorry took so long to update!! More soon!


End file.
